hackmudfandomcom-20200214-history
SEC levels
SEC_LEVELS are vital in-game mechanics in Hackmud. Similar to the permissions system on Android, a script's SEC_LEVEL will reveal what permissions a script has if you run it. Running scripts.get_level{ name:"scripts_name_here" } will reveal that particular script's SEC_LEVEL. The order of SEC_LEVELS from the most safe to least safe are as follows: FULLSEC, HIGHSEC, MIDSEC, LOWSEC, and NULLSEC. Scripts have permissions according to their SEC_LEVEL, and all of the levels above them. For example, MIDSEC scripts also have all the permissions that HIGHSEC and FULLSEC scripts have, as well as its normal MIDSEC permissions. The permissions for particular SEC_LEVELS are as follows: FULLSEC: These are the safest of all scripts. These scripts only have access to your chat, and nothing else. The worst thing that a FULLSEC script can do is make you say something against your will. HIGHSEC: These are the second safest of all scripts. HIGHSEC scripts can do everything that FULLSEC scripts can, as well have access to your account's status (discluding your loc). This means that, for example, one could create a script that gather's your systems status and forces you to say it out loud. MIDSEC: This is the very first very unsafe level of script. Scripts of this level have all permissions of FULLSEC and HIGHSEC scripts, but also with access to the money inside of your current user's bank account. This can be detrimental because untrustworthy scripts of this level can steal your money and add it to somebody else's bank account. However, despite there being many malicious scripts waiting to steal your money, there are also many legitimate scripts out there. For example, scripts with usage fees, simply taking a small amount from your account to serve the script's creator. Being safe is key when it comes to scripts like this, so many players store their GC (in-game money) inside of their other account, as all Hackmud players are given two accounts to use. Another tactic is to store your GC using trustworthy ''banking scripts that will keep your money safe until a later time. LOWSEC: This is one of the most unsafe script levels in the game, as scripts with these privileges now have access to your loc. In short, your loc is the in-game script others can run to hack into your account and steal almost everything you own, depending on your system level. Having a high system level gives you more perks, such as a higher maximum bank account, but it also allows others to steal more from you, like a double-edged sword. Not only do these scripts have access to your chat, system status and money, now they also have access to your system. Unlike HIGHSEC scripts that can only ''see ''your system's status, LOWSEC scripts can ''access your system, doing things like destroying your upgrades, or giving them away to others. NULLSEC: These are the most unsafe scripts in the entire game. These have almost unrestricted access to your entire account, and should ''almost always ''be avoided, as there are almost no real reasons why somebody legitimate would want this type of access to your account. Therefore, it is advised that you never run these scripts unless you are sure of what you are doing. There are certain things that not even NULLSEC scripts can do, such as create or delete accounts, or upload/delete your scripts. Aside from this, however, NULLSEC scripts can do almost anything they choose. -According to the game developer's website, NULLSEC scripts may be able to legally crash your game in the future, but as of right now, it is forbidden. -Each safety level has its own unique permissions, as well as the permissions of all the levels before before it. For example, A MIDSEC script has permission to access your money, along with all of the permissions FULLSEC and HIGHSEC scripts have. -The script to check other script's security levels is called "scripts.get_level". The code you want to type is: scripts.get_level{ name:"script_name" } -The script scripts.get_level only accepts one name at a time.